Hell's Gates
by AlphaAndOmegaObssessed
Summary: Sequel to Hell's Isolation
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This is the sequel to Hell's Isolation, called Hell's Gates. You are reading chapter 1. Again, I'm sorry for not having this up sooner. But please read and enjoy!**

As Black Heart roared in rage and flashed into a demonic form, the whole world turned a dark blue and black atmosphere. An evil and enraged grin spread across the young devil's muzzle, and he faded away like dust in the wind. The earth regained its natural color as the coast became clear. Humphrey, the Dark One, sighed as he lowered his head, changing back to his normal form. He turned to look at Kate, and she approached him. She embraced him into a hug, holding him close as he nuzzled into her chest.

"He'll be back..." Humphrey began, looking up into Kate's eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be ready." She replied, giving him a soft kiss on his cold wet nose.

He smiled, but his smile faded as he looked away. His expression became worried, and he sighed. He did not want Kate in this war against Hell. He knew of the risk, the risk of losing her. He did not want that.

"Kate..." He began, calm and gentle. "I don't want you in this. I could lose you."

"Ssh... Its going to be ok," She said. "I am not leaving your side. This is OUR fight. I'm not letting them take you away from me. Not again."

With that, she gave him a tender kiss. A kiss in which he allowed and returned, connecting their muzzles passionately. The act of passion lasted a couple moments before they pulled away. Humphrey could sense that no matter how much he pleaded, she was going to be in this war. He smiled at the fact that she was a fighter, tough, stubborn, but loving. He nuzzled into her neck, and she held him once again.

At that very second, Winston and a couple Alphas came rushing to Kate and Humphrey's den. They came to a harsh halt and panted a bit to catch their breath. They had a look that Kate recognized to be panic, someone in the pack just got killed. Winston didn't even have to say a word, Humphrey and Kate stood and together the group of wolves rushed to the scene in which a pack member was just killed.

They arrived at the scene, a bloody mess. The victim was completely brutalized, no mear mortal could do such a thing like this. Kate and Humphrey took one look, and nearly had their stomachs come out their throats. Kate looked to the other side of the gathering, and saw her sister, Lilly. Lilly had her face in Garth's chest as she sobbed at the loss. She was so young and innocent, and was forced to see such a scene. Garth held her and rubbed her back as he cooed in her ear.

Humphrey took a look of rage. Kate looked over at him, and seen the anger tensing in his eyes. For once, she was frightened of him. What he could do. What he would do to whoever did this. Kate looked back at the murder victim, studying the blood stained fur. After a few moments of deep study, she figured out who this wolf was. It was Eve. Her mother.

At that moment Winston had just discovered the same thing. He looked at his oldest daughter, and seen that she already knew it was her mother. Winston sighed and began to walk to Lilly. She, however, did not know yet. But she had to know. He approached her and Garth, and let out a cough to clear his throat. Garth heard this, and gave the old former Alpha his immediate attention. Lilly did too, wiping the tears from her soaked furry cheeks.

"Lilly..." Winston began. "There's no easy way to say this. So I'll just say it. The dead wolf you are looking at... is your mother."

The face Lilly produced when she heard this was a face that haunted Winston in nightmares. He never thought he'd see the day where he seen his youngest most innocent daughter look so broken, so hurt. She pushed her face back into Garth's chest and wailed and began to sob harshly. She screamed and cried in mourning of her loving mother, soaking her mate's chest fur with tears of despair. He held her close, and could not help but cry with her.

Kate, now seeing how her beloved sister was broken, took a mirror look of Humphrey, rage in her eyes. Her young and innocent sister was now broken and scarred for life from the loss of their mother. Kate now had full intention of doing the exact same Humphrey would do to whoever did this. Kate wanted the bastard's pelt on a silver platter to frame and hang on her and Humphrey's den wall. She wanted the dog's claws to wear as battle gear, she wanted the hound's skull to drink its blood from.

Just then, something caught Humphrey's eye. A symbol in the blood spill around the dead body of Eve. He looked closer, and recognized it instantly. It was the same symbol that Lupious had as a tattoo on his arm. His son, Black Heart, possessed the same marking. Humphrey immediately knew this was the work of Black Heart. He growled softly to himself, ruing the day he would come face to face with the bastard of a hound again.

"Kate..." He began quietly, looking at her. "We're going to find this fucker... and we're going to rip his beating heart from his chest. We're going to brutalize him like he brutalized your mother."

Kate liked the sound of that. She smiled and evil smile, and all he seen was the desire for revenge on her face. He smiled too, awaiting his next encounter with the young devil.

 **Okay, so Black Heart massacred Eve. This left Lilly broken and scarred, which only brought Humphrey and Kate rage and desire for revenge. What will happen next? Find out next chapter! Leave a review and pm me to tell how I did. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Readers! I am so sorry for being gone for so long! It has been way too long! But im back with a ton of free time today so Im posting Chapter 2 of Hell's Gates. In the previous chapter, a beloved family member of our main characters was brutalized at the paws of Black Heart. And our main characters only want revenge. They want the devilish hound to feel the pain they went through. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Chapter 2 of Hell's Gates! Enjoy!**

Kate and Humphrey slowly walked back to their den to discuss battle plans, and how they would find Black Heart. Kate's mother, Eve, had just been brutalized at the paws of the devilish hound. Kate contemplated how she would bring about the vengeance she would deliver to her mother's killer personally, and how her mate would do the same. She could still see the sight of her massacred mother, and even though she tried her best to stay strong, she still felt like bursting into tears. But this was no time for tear shedding. At least, not for her. She left that to her young sister, Lilly. Who would be broken and scarred for life due to the sight and horror of that brutal loss.

They arrived at the den after moments of empty and lifeless walking. They had not said a word, nor did they even look at each other. This was a horrifying and sad day for everyone. Humphrey walked in. With a loud snarl he raged and sliced his claws across the wall. Scarring it with 3 long and deep gashes in the stone. Kate looked in shock at his strength, and knew that Black Heart should be quivering in fear right about now.

Humphrey looked back at Kate, knowing what she was going through. He walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. With a soft sigh, she wrapped her forearms around him and held him. He nuzzled her cheek softly and she buried her face in his chest. She now wanted to cry without a doubt, and cry she did. She let the tears fall as she sobbed into his chest fur. She stained it with tears of loss and rage, wanting her mother back and at the same time massacring the devils son for his crime.

Humphrey gently rubbed her back as she mourned. He softly cooed into her ear and held her close to him to comfort her. She whimpered and whined, growled snarled, letting all her emotions out into his chest. After several moments of deep mourning, she finally pulled away. Her eyes and cheeks were practically waterlogged from tears. He wiped the remaining tears away, and bestowed a soft kiss on her muzzle. She returned the kiss. He looked into her eyes with empathy and determination.

"We're going to find him, Kate. We'll make him pay for doing this." Humphrey said with confirmation.

Kate smiled weakly, and knew her mate was going to keep his word. She kissed him again. After the kiss she turned and began to walk out of the den. He follwed, but they were stopped before they could exit. Lilly had come to them. Her cheeks were waterlogged and stained with tears. Kate and Humphrey looked at her in concern, and seen blood all over her. They got worried sick. Before they could do anything, she collapsed. She passed out from fear and saddness.

A few hours later, Lilly regained conciousness. She looked around to see she was in Humphrey and Kate's den. They were fast asleep. Kate was sleeping right by her side to protect her. And Humphrey was on the other side of Kate. Lilly now regained some strength. She wanted to tell them what had happened.

"K-Kate?' Lilly said softly as she shook her sister. Kate stirred and slowly awoke.

"Hmm? What is it Lilly?" She asked, looking at her sister concerned.

"Th-this isn't mom's blood..." She began. Kate looked at her worried and curiously. "... Its... I-Its... " She stammered and began to choke back tears and wails. "I-Its... G-G-... Garth's..." She lost it and began to wail and sob.

Kate, completely shocked for her sister's new loss, cradled Lilly's head to her chest and held her mourning sister. She began to cry softly with her sister, and soon Humphrey began to stir. He awoke to the sound of his mate's and her sister's sobbing. He quickly stood and embraced them. He did not know what had happened.

"Wh-what is it?' He stuttered out.

"G-garth is dead, Humphrey..." Kate choked out as she sobbed with her young sister.

This took him by surprise. How could a big alpha like Garth be killed? There was only one answer. Black Heart had returned just hours earlier to claim a second kill. And now Lilly was practically all alone, scarred and broken. All she had left was her sister. Winston had been in a depression since earlier that day when Eve was killed. He didnt eat or sleep. Nor did he talk to anyone. He just sat in his den laying at the back wall, his back turned to the entrance.

What else was Black Heart going to take from them? What more could he possibly do? How many will die before he feels they had enough? Will he even end it? Can he be stopped? Will he fight or flee when confronted once and for all?

 **Find out all the answers in the chapters to come! Please stay tuned for more! I am so sorry for posting this so late, but when I have the time I will do more! Please leave a review and pm me how I did! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! This is your pal, AAOO once again with a new chapter to Hell's Gates. I have been gone for some time, but I have returned once again. Also, I have taken down most of my original stories. These were written back when I was 14 and 15, a time when I was really into writing lemons x3. Anyway, I will do rewrites. But those rewrites will exclusively be on this account only. And, I have two other good stories over on my second account, so go check them out!**

The next morning came, the sun shined down on Jasper Park. A natural light shone down, but Jasper needed more than just a natural light. Two wolves have lost their lives to the one known as Black Heart. Eve was brutalized, and Garth suffered the same fate. Lilly was left helpless and broken, having lost both her mother and her mate. Kate and Winston were the only ones she had left, or at least, Kate was...

The three wolves, Kate, Humphrey, and Lilly ventured to Garth and Lilly's den. What they found there was a massacre. There was blood everywhere. Slashes and claw marks remained all over the walls. And on the floor of the den, lay a rotting corpse. It was Garth. He lay a bloody mess, ripped open and decaying. Lilly couldnt bare to look at his dead body, and turned away in tears. The scent of death and rot filled the den. All three wolves had to exit before they lost their stomachs.

They now wanted to go see Winston and see how he was holding up. After all, he just lost his mate and fellow pack leader. As the three approached his den, the scent of death could be smelled from within. They instantly feared for the worst, and rushed to the entrance. They peered inside, and what they saw shocked them. Winston lay dead in his den. Not brutalized like the others. Instead, he was not harmed, but was kind of thin and they could see poison berries all over the den. He starved himself then killed himself with several mouthfuls of poison berries. He killed himself, he could bare to live without Eve.

So now three souls were now claimed by death. Lilly, upon seeing her father now dead too, lost it and passed out. She could cry no more. She was already broken beyond repair, now she was destroyed. Everything and everyone she knew and loved now lay dead. She was left all alone. Despite having Kate, she never really felt close to her. Black Heart took his toll from the most innocent wolf in Jasper Park. He broke the one he knew would greatly affect the loved one of the wolf he aimed at. Break Lilly, sadden Kate, make Humphrey desperate. What an evil plan!

Kate went about to gather all the wolves at the gathering area below the mouth of the head alpha's den. A while later, she and Humphrey went to address them from above. Humphrey stood atop the incline, looking down at all the wolves. Since the head alphas had died, their alpha daughter and her mate were not head alphas. Humphrey sighed, then he spoke.

"The head alphas have lost their lives today. Eve, you all saw, had been murdered. And this morning, Winston took his life. Kate and I, we are... we're the alphas now."

Upon this tragic news of the great loss, all the wolves went about mourning. They began to chit chat amongst themselves, some mourned, others even howled for the loss of their beloved head alphas.

"I did not want to become alpha this way. I wanted to grow into what everyone needed from me. I wanted to hold Winston's paw as he lay dying of age, and look in his eyes. I wanted to say to him, ' Sir, I will take over your responsibilities as alpha with honor. I will do what is needed to be done, and I promise you I will make you proud,'. But no, instead, through the death of Eve and the suicide of Winston, I am now alpha along with my mate Kate."

"Who killed Eve?" A wolf from the crowd called out. "Yeah, how?" Said others.

"Uh.." Humphrey began. He then sighed, he had to tell the truth. "She was killed by a wolf known as Black Heart. He... he's the son of the devil..."

"Son of the devil?" Many called out in disbelief. "Why would he do so to us?" Cried others.

Humphrey hung his head low. He had to tell them everything..

"To get at me... I... I made a deal with the devil. Most of you know that I died, and so, how am I here now? The answer is this. I made a deal with the devil to be resurrected. Not a good idea, I know. But anyway, I failed to keep my end of the bargain, and now the devil's son wants to get at me..."

With that, Humphrey changed forms to prove everything he just said. He growled softly as he began to transform. A bright flame engulfed him, and melted away his fur and skin. His bones became exposed just beneath a bit of fur and skin. He turned a red and black tinge as he was engulfed in flames. The crowd all gasped at the sight. He was not like them...

"Freak! Devil! You brought this upon us!" They all yelled out. "You did this! You're one of them!"

"Kill him! He will not be our alpha when he's a devil!"

With that, Humphrey was forced to change back. Once he did, he looked over at Kate with worry in his eyes. Suddenly, he was struck upside the back of the head. He was knocked unconscious. As he blacked out, he could see fear and worry come across Kate's face. She fought back and began to defend her mate, but her resistance was met with force. She was held back while some alpha wolves drug Humphrey's unscious body away.

They drug him to the edge of a cliff in the distance, tied up. Kate was brought with, and she screamed and cried that her mate be let go. But they would not listen. If he was killed, then why would Black Heart continue? Thats the thing, he still would. They threw the unscious body of Humphrey off the cliff, and Kate screamed out in rage. Humphrey fell for several stories before he hit the water, impaling on the jagged rocks at the bottom. They killed him. Humphrey was now dead, yet again...

 **Wow! They killed Humphrey! All is lost! Tune in next time to find out what happens next! Also, please leave a review and/or pm me on how I did! Peace!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey readers! This is not a new chapter, sorry. Anyway, I was reviewing my recent chapter, and noticed a few typos. I left a review, and even that had a typo! xD I really need to say that I am prone to have a typo here and there, so I am really sorry if I do have typos. And also, please guys, dont let me be the only one leaving reviews on my stories! xD Love you all and thanks for the support! Peace!**


End file.
